My Heroin Girl
by Bitter Red Irony
Summary: [ON HIATUS] This is a story about Draco and Hermione's love of song and the adventure they go one one summer. together they must face family hatred, betrayal and trust. crap sum but give it a go R for Drug referance & use
1. Prolouge

**My Heroin Girl.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of places from JK Rowling's 'Harry Potter'. And I do not own any of the songs used in this fic.

** Note** I_ have re-vamped this chapter and am most likely going to ad some more pretty soon._

_This does **not** mean I have stopped writing 'summer of emerald silk and black lace' I am just temporarily indisposed to write more –But do not worry I will update it ASAP!._

**Epilogue **

All eyes turned to the doors as they swung open and in swayed Draco Malfoy; a half empty bottle of Fire Whisky was in his hand and he looked like he had more then just that one. The great hall was silent as he came stumbling in, he was laughing about something, and the people closest could see tear marks on his dirty face, his hair was messed up and his shirt was ripped with half the buttons undone or lost.

He rubbed his forehead quickly before taking another swig from the bottle, "Well! Lookie here! Every sodding person in the school! Did you miss me?" he paused and swayed quickly on his feet before looking around the room again. "Oh look, and there's Dumbledore, how are you my dear fucking friend? Ruin any one else's lives lately?" he shouted bitterly, before laughing some what hysterically and heading towards the Gryffindor table.

All of his aristocratic posture and grace were gone and were replaced with raw emotion and pain that floated off him in waves. In his drunken state he started singing a song loudly –_their_ song- stopping every now and again to take another swig from the bottle. He laughed again as he walked between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables.

"_I used to know a girl, she had two pierced nipples and a black tattoo…_" again he took a swig from the bottle before he jumped up onto the Ravenclaw table.

"_We'd drink that Mexican beer We'd live on Mexican food_" in his mind he remembered the days where he would sit with her in the dirty flat as they ate take away food from plastic containers before they made love.

He began walking down the table not caring that he stood on all the food or knocked over people's goblets. He stopped walking as he whispered

"_I wish I could go back Yes, back in time_" before he kept walking as though completely forgetting what he had just said,

"_Hermione used to be the kind of girl that you would never leave, She'd do anything to give me what I need for my disease_" he laughed at the private joke they had shared, before shouting loudly "_SHE'D DO ANYTHING._" he jumped to the Gryffindor table and walked along as he had done with the Ravenclaw's.

Seamus and Dean tried to pull him off the table, but he simply pulled his wand out and smiled drunkenly, as though as though daring them to try it; he danced slowly down the table with his eyes closed, taking another swig of the whisky

"_I can hear them talking in the real world_" he opened his eyes and looked up as he smiled and continued walking down the table; he seemed to be in his own world, filled with memories and days passed with Hermione.

He paused and looked down at Pavarti and lavender and Ginny who were watching him in humourless fascination.

"_But they don't understand that I'm happy in hell, With my heroin girl_" he laughed at their shocked faces before drinking more of the burning whisky, a vision of his father shouting at him came to mind. _Him and his stupid family rules, he had no idea!_

"_I am losing myself in a white-trash hell. Lost inside a heroin girl_" he laughed, again taking another swig, again some of the students tried to move him but he muttered simple charms and they all stopped trying, the rest of the school were too fascinated or disgusted with what they were seeing to do anything; Dumbledore included.

"_They found her out in the fields_…" Dumbledore slowly got up and started heading to the side door, Draco watched as the old man that had destroyed their life together try and leave. He raised his voice so Dumbledore could hear perfectly.

"_About a mile from home_" fresh tears streamed down his cheeks as Dumbledore looked up and locked eyes with him.

"_Her face was warm from the sun, But her body was cold_" Draco almost seemed sober before he downed nearly the rest of the bottle and held it in his hands

"_I heard the policeman say, Just another overdose_" Even across the hall Draco saw Dumbledore close his eyes and sigh "_JUST ANOTHER OVERDOSE_!" Draco shouted as he flung the bottle at his headmaster and watched as it shattered on the wall right next to him, there was a collected gasp from the students and teachers but still Draco didn't care and continued to shout,

"_Hermione used to be the kind of lover you would never leave_" his voice was filed with spite as it echoed around the great hall.

"_She'd do anything to give me what I need for my disease_" he kicked the plates and goblets nearest to him against the wall watching as the food dripped down the wall, "_She would do anything_." he swayed on the spot and put his hand on his head as his mind filled with images of her lying there he slowly fell back onto the ground, there was silence for a moment more before people started to react.

The school was going crazy with the stories; people congregated in corners and gossiped, talking in low voices as if they were the only ones that were discussion the display in the great hall that morning.

Harry watched from grand staircase, he sighed as yet another student looked at him curiously before scurrying off.

He headed slowly towards the hospital wing where Draco Malfoy was being kept.

Madam Pomfrey glanced up as the door to the infirmary door banged closed.

"If you're going to cause trouble like your friend Mr Weasley, you had better leave." Harry looked at her in the face and saw the small lines of stress covering her features, for the first time he realised how old she must be.

"I'm not, I just want to talk to him." The nurse studied him carefully before nodding towards a sealed off section of the hospital. "Thank you." He murmured before heading towards the section listening to his own footsteps echo around the near empty hospital wing.

As he drew closer he could hear gentle humming, he couldn't pin the song but he knew it defiantly wasn't the one he had heard this morning in the great hall. He pulled the curtain back just enough to let himself slip in before closing it tightly behind him.

"Do you recon Hermione would have liked the public display this morning?" he asked coolly to his long time rival. He watched as Draco smirked gently before looking down at his hands that rested on his lap, then glanced back up.

"She knew how I got when I was drunk." They sat in silence for a moment longer before Harry spoke again.

"Tell me." He didn't look away from the window that held both boys gaze though there was nothing outside that could be seen from their current positions besides the white puffy clouds and light blue sky.

"Tell you what Potter?" Draco asked after a moment of silence.

"Tell me how. How she knew what you were like drunk, how you knew her better then I ever could. Tell me what happened." Draco looked down from the window and back at his hands that rested on his lap; he played with the ring on his pinkie and smiled softly.

"From the beginning?" he asked. His voice was slightly rougher then it was a moment before, but Harry could hear a hint of pleasure within it.

"Yeah, from the start." Draco let out a gently chuckle as heard those words, he instantly remembered every time Hermione had commented that he was better educated then to use cheap words like 'yeah' and 'start', and he would always comment that to live like rock stars they must talk like rock stars-that always made her laugh.

They sat in silence for a while and Harry felt as though Draco had some how denied his request without his knowing.

"You know how with most stories, you don't know the rightful beginning?" Harry nodded dumbly not wanting to interrupt now that Draco was talking, "it's not the case with this story, I know the exact moment it all began, and I remember it like it was yesterday. I can still hear every syllable; hear how her voice reverberated off the stone walls. I never knew sound could seem so haunting before, but yet so perfect at the same time." Draco closed his eyes and leaned back against the hospital pillows like he was sinking into a cloud of his memories.

"I'd had a shit day, I can't really remember what was wrong; just know I felt like crap." He paused, frowning slightly. "Not like that was really a change, I kept feeling progressively worst as the years went on.

"It was the last week of school, the teachers were trying to stuff more work down our throats even though we had completed our OWLS, you know how they do it" he paused briefly and glanced at Harry to see his affirming nod "I'd gone down to one of the lower chambers in the dungeons –not many people went there, the other houses were too frightened of the dungeons and the Slytherin's were all to lazy to go any further then our common room. I was pissed off at Pansy for something I believe and I just wanted to get _away_.

I transfigured a chair into a piano, I don't know why exactly I wanted to play piano at that moment, in truth I mainly play guitar, but for some reason that day I just wanted the melodic tunes of a piano.

I'd got lost in the music –Hermione always said I did that a lot- I didn't hear the footsteps coming and I had forgotten to put a silencing spell up. I was so emersed that I didn't notice when the door opened." Harry watched as draco closed his eyes and continued the story "I only noticed her presence when I head her voice- I don't know where the lyrics came from, she said it was from some muggle song her mum used to play a lot –said they suited the song I was playing- when she started singing I looked up at her, and for the first time I saw her, I really _saw_ her. She had closed her eyes and was listening to the song, letting the words flow from her lips –she was stunning.

We played together for about an hour, and after that we sat in silence before she got up to leave. I had to know where she learnt to sing, I just _had_ to.

'Where'd you learn to sing like that?' she had blushed and shrugged –she was always modest about that talent, not her smarts of her grades, just her voice. She was scared shitless some one would find out how good she was. She said she always sang in the shower."

Draco paused and looked at Harry "I didn't know she could sing." Harry stated and Draco nodded

"I know"


	2. Chapter 1

**My Heroin Girl.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of places from JK Rowling's 'Harry Potter'. And I do not own any of the songs used in this fic.

**Chapter 1 **

The summer was warming up as the Hogwarts express slowly moved away from Hogsmeade station, the students were unruly- like they always are when they go home. Hermione was seated in a carriage with her two best friends. She smiled lovingly as their conversation became more animated and loud. She may not contribute to the conversations about Quidditch but she loved to watch the carefree expressions cross their faces and the awe that shone in their eyes when they spoke about certain manoeuvres or teams.

She closed her eyes and thought back to the previous year, she had done so much and learned so much. She had sung in front of some one-she had never done something like that before.

After a while of listening to her friends' conversation she heard the compartment door slide open and the hush of Harry and Ron's discussion.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron spat. Harry remained silent, strangely enough so did Draco. Hermione opened her eyes and was met with the intense blue orbs of a Malfoy.

"Nothing." He muttered before he shook his head as though to clear it and turned to leave.

That was the last time Hermione saw Draco Malfoy for another two weeks.

Upon her arrival home from school everything seemed to be wrong for Hermione, her parents were fighting about everything, her friends didn't write to her and deep inside she had a churning feeling, that wouldn't go away.

It was an ever-present burn, just bellow her ribs, and a feeling in her stomach sort of like the coil of excitement and apprehension that every body feels at least once in their lives. Why she had this, she had no idea.

She fled her parents fighting; one summer day fled to the sanctuary of Diagon Alley. A safe haven for her in some way, a place where she could be herself and not have people judge her, saying she was weird, a 'witch' as though it was a bad thing.

Her parents didn't hate her. She knew that. They just hated that they didn't know anything about her anymore. They hated not being the fountain of information about life like they believed all parents were supposed to be.

She was hidden in a dark corner of Flourish and Botts when she saw him again. He was different some how, more jaded maybe. She couldn't tell.

He walked with his head high as he always did, but there was a distinct lack of light in his eyes. He was dressed in tailored robes -like he always was, his hair was immaculate and his face held the expression of superiority that was ever present.

He had glanced at her, nodding slightly before he reached up for one of the top shelves.

They didn't say a thing to each other. He didn't throw an insult or sneer at her, and she didn't comment on the chipped black nail polish, and band of leather around his wrist.

He sat down not too far from her and read a large leather bound book that seemed to whisper to him as he read, though Hermione could hear what it said.

They sat in silence, reading their books and watching each other, Hermione watched as Draco pulled out a warn note book and wrote something on the corner of a page, before slipping it back into his pocket. And Draco watched as Hermione fiddled with the ring she wore on her right hand as though to settle it before she finished the page and turned to the next.

They left at the same time, and that was the first time Hermione noticed the bag that Draco carried with him, it was a muggle messenger bag. He placed the large book in it, and Hermione knew it was enchanted to hold a lot more then it normally would have been able to.

"Where are you headed?" she asked. Draco jumped slightly at her question, not expecting to be spoken to. He looked at her, shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand against his forehead and looking into her eyes as though judging the reaction he would receive.

"Don't know yet. I think I'll know when I get there." He shrugged and let his hand fall away from his face. He leaned his face back basking in the warm sun like a lizard on a rock.

"How can you not know where you're going?" she enquired.

"Because planning ahead is over-rated." At her dubious look he continued. "You could plan to go to New York, or Paris, but when you get there you could find out it's not for you, but by the time you realise this its already to late for you to plan to go some where else. This way I go anywhere I want, until I get somewhere I want to stay." They walked down a couple of sandstone steps into the crowded streets of Diagon Alley;

"What are you looking for?" Draco shrugged and looked over the crowd, deciding to go left or right.

"Home." He stated simply.

"Aren't you already home?" Draco looked at her, and smiled a wistful smile that should have looked out of place on a Malfoy; instead it lightened up his eyes and made him look his age for once, not years older like his hardened mask often portrayed.

"Home doesn't have to be where your family is. Home is where you're free to be who you want to be, to do what you want to do.

Home is where you can sing and dance and not be afraid of anything, home is where you don't have to pretend." They didn't say anything more for a few more minutes before Hermione walked towards him.

"Take me with you. I want to find a home."

And that was how it began, how Hermione found herself on the road in a muggle mustang painted blood red, speeding down a highway towards the afternoon sun. They hadn't said a word of meaning. Draco didn't question her choice and she didn't ask him why he needed to leave.

Hermione watched as Draco pulled a cigarette to her lips and light it. The smoke didn't smell like normal smoke, it was sweeter somehow.

"What is that?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"Just a joint." He stated glancing away from the road ahead to look at her as he offered it to her. She shook her head as she looked at the roll of paper held between his thumb and forefinger.

"Should you be smoking that while you're driving?" Draco shrugged and returned his gaze to the empty expanse of road ahead, taking another deep drag and letting te smoke settle in his lungs before blowing it out his open window.

"Probably not," he paused and grinned mischievously, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye "But it's more fun this way." Hermione roller her eyes and looked out the passenger side window.

:"Your insane." She state though there was a hint of amusement that tinged her voice. Draco snorted in reply and threw the butt out his window.

"Maybe I am." He said a little dreamily, with one hand on the wheel of the car, the other resting precariously on the window sill.

"What will your parents say when they find out your gone?" Hermione looked away from the window and rested on the side of his head where she noticed a piercing in his ear, though no ring or stud was present.

"Don't know. Probably blame each other, or my being a witch." Draco snorted and glanced at her.

"Muggle's think wizards are bad?" he chuckled deep in his throat at that, Hermione rolled her eyes before giggling along.

"Yeah. They think muggle's are so much better." She said after they had both calmed down. Her voice was tinged with an emotion Draco couldn't understand, she almost sounded bitter.

"Yeah well," he resettled himself in the seat, and raised some sunglasses to his face to shield his eyes from the glowing sun, "I still think muggle's are dumb." Hermione smiled and looked out the window once more, feeling for the first time all holidays the burn below her ribs flicker out and the coil in her stomach tighten, before seeming to disappear completely. For the first time all summer; she felt calm.

They drove in silence towards the reddening setting sun.

**A/N** The first chapter. Please review once you've read. And thanks to all those that reviewed the previous chapter.

Constructive criticism is welcome, and so are complements ; )


End file.
